


Tie Me Up, Make Me Forget

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for h/c bingo on lj. <br/>Lucifer tied Sam up in the Pit.  Now when he gets tied up he has panic attacks. Dean is going to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Make Me Forget

[h/c bingo card](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com/3483.html)

Title: Tie Me Up, Make Me Forget

Prompt: Restrained

Medium: meta

Characters: Sam Dean

Warning: NC-17 Wincest Explicit Wincest

Word Count: 1400

Summary: Lucifer tied Sam up in the Pit.Now when he gets tied up he has panic attacks. Dean is going to help.

  


Sam took a few deep breaths and nodded to his brother. Grimacing, Dean took the arm in front of him and tied it securely to the bedpost.

“You sure about this, Sammy?”

“Don’t have a choice. I’ve got to get over this, if I hyperventilate every time I’m restrained, I’m fucked. Major liability.” Hazel eyes lifted to meet green ones. “You have to help me with this.” Taking another deep breath, Sam laughed. “Come on, Dean, the second I said I wanted you to tie me up you almost came in your jeans. Go with it.”

Dean’scock actually twitched in his boxers and he couldn’t refute Sam’s words. The thought of his brother stretched out and completely at his mercy flat out tackled a kink that Dean had never known he possessed. The thought that Sam’s panic-attack inducing phobia of being restrained had actually originated from the things Lucifer had done to him in the pit sobered the older hunter. Part of him felt like he should ask his brother about it, but a larger part of him prayed that Sam never told him any of it.

“Earth to Dean?”

His attention snapped back to the long form in front of him and his breath caught. Slowly, his hands traced the sharp lines of Sam’s well developed abs, and he smiled at the sharp intake of breath. “We gonna go all the way with this?”  


“Have to. I need to get past this.” His voice was quiet and the tension showed in his face.

Still uncertain of the situation, Dean reached for the pillowcase they had agreed upon and tied it firmly behind Sam’s head.

When the blindfold sealed the light from his eyes, every muscle in the younger man’s body tensed. Shifting his legs, Sam forced himself to remember that he was with Dean and he was safe. Calloused hands traced the tensed biceps gently.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, kiddo. I’m not gonna watch you break your wrists to prove a point.”

“I’m fine.” His answer was a little too short, but Dean sighed.

“Okay, Sammy.” He made the decision and moved in on his brother. Slowly, he resumed tracing the lines of Sam’s abs and chest, taking time to glide his thumbs over the sensitive nipples. The shudder that ran through Sam sent a jolt straight to his dick. Suddenly his jeans were way to tight, and Dean stood for a second to rid himself of the offending clothing.

“Dean?” The deep voice held a bit of a tremor and he moved back to the bed.

“Right here. S’okay.” With a quick twist of his hand, he unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and they slid down along with his boxers.

“Finish.”

Dean really didn’t want to go on with it, but he’d promised his brother. Taking the slender ankle, he secured it to the foot of the bed, and followed quickly with the other. Keeping one hand on Sam’s hip, he leaned back and took a long look at his handiwork. The sight literally took his breath. The length of the bed wasn’t really meant for someone 6’4” to be stretched spread-eagle on it, so the soft hair on his head barely grazed the headboard while his heels hung a good 2” over the corners. But the sheer power of his strong willed brother that was contained and helpless before him was intoxicating. Not that he’d ever admit that to Sam. But he gave in to the overwhelming desire to touch every inch of him. Starting at the closest ankle, Dean ran his hand up the inside of the long leg, stopping just before he got to the sensitive skin at the top. When the younger man’s hips actually twitched in anticipation, he smiled to himself. He moved to the other leg and continued the soft exploration, down the inside, and back up the outside, continuing over the hips and back to the defined abs that were actually rippling under his touch. On a sudden urge, Dean leaned down and traced the lines with his tongue.

“Dean!” The name came out a cross between a hiss and a laugh.

The older brother pushed his lips against Sam’s stomach. “Right here, Sammy.”

The response was a soft moan that made him smile. Knowing his brother had no problem with a little pain, he bit down on the skin sharply, then followed with his tongue. He used his arms to stay above the prone body beneath him so Sam had no way of knowing where the next bite was going to land. Within a few minutes, Sam’s entire body was shaking from the sensations running through him. A swipe with a tongue to the end of the large dripping dick before him and Sam’s back arched as much as it could with the restraints holding him to the bed. Shifting quickly, Deanmoved up the bed and caught the whimpering lips with his own. When his brother opened his mouth, Dean quickly traced his entire mouth below him and licked Sam’s tongue back into his mouth. He sealed his lips and sucked hard, swallowing the moan he’d dragged from his writhing brother.

With Dean doing something that Sam could only call tongue fucking his mouth, his entire body reacted. When his arms couldn’t move more than a few inches, he twisted and tried to bend his knees. For a moment he panicked and almost called out the safe word they’d agreed upon before they’d started, but he fought the urge. Familiar hands traced the lines of his body, sending shivers at every point of contact. Dean pulled away and Sam almost whined at the loss. For a few seconds, he heard nothing but the shuddering breathing above him. Even as Sam tried to determine where his brother was, he jumped when his dick was suddenly engulfed in heat right to the base. The muscles in Dean’s throat convulsed around him and he actually screamed.

Smiling, Dean realized that the binds holding Sam to the bed restricted him from thrusting. Normally he’d hold his brother down by the hips while he pushed the very proportional dick past his gag reflex. Now with the strong body held flat, his hands were free to roam and he took full advantage. One hand stripped furiously at his own dick while his other hand pressed against the tight sack of his brother’s balls. Sam’s body continued to buck and thrash against the ropes and his breath came out in a mix of pleading whines and his brother’s name.

Sam was close, and Dean knew it. He lifted so just the tip was in his mouth, then moved to get between those long legs. Dean jerked himself roughly twice and painted his own hand with come that he quickly smeared around his fingers. One hand rolled the tight sack between Sam’s legs while the first two fingers of the other hand circled the tight muscle behind.

For a moment, Dean was actually afraid the bed was going to break. The wood headboard creaked and the entire bed shook. A series of noises echoed through the room as Sam fought against the ropes and tried to buck his hips towards the older hunter. With a grin, Dean struck. In one move, he swallowed his brother’s cock and roughly shoved two fingers inside Sam, reaching directly to the small bundle of nerves.

That did it. Sam’s vision went from black to white light, and he screamed Dean’s name. Thick ropes of hot cum slid down Dean’s throat and he struggled to swallow without releasing the twitching muscle from his mouth. A sharp intake of breath from Sam and he finally pulled away from his brother, falling to the bed beside him. Stretching out one arm, he gripped the knife on the headboard and cut the closest arm free before handing the knife to his brother.

By the time Sam had cut his other limbs free and removed the blindfold, Dean was laughing.

“What?”

It took the older man a few minutes to stop laughing enough to speak. “Not sure how effective this was, Sammy.”

“Why?”

More laughter.

“Well, if this was a success, you won’t have a panic attack the next time you get tied up,” Dean’s voice squeaked and he laughed again. “but you’ll have an orgasm.”

Laughing, Sam swung and smacked his brother in the chest. “Asshole.”


End file.
